


<殇浪>拥抱青涩的你

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 我不做人了！！！！
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn, Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我不做人了！！！！

“掌柜的，要两间——喂！你拉我做什么！”殇不患冷不防被身边的白衣人扯到一边，奇怪地看着他。

“……我没有钱。”白衣人小声道。

“呃……”殇不患挠了挠头，“你不说我倒忘了，我身边的钱也不多了……”

“要不然一起……”白衣人说完低下了头。

想着两个男人住一间屋也不是什么大不了的事，殇不患当即就要了一间屋，带着白衣人上了楼。

“呃，我说阿浪，你躲在角落里做什么。”殇不患把外袍挂在了衣服架上，坐在桌边给自己倒了杯茶。

白衣的浪巫谣抱着琵琶，小心翼翼地踱步到了桌边，也坐了下来。宫中养成的良好礼仪的他，即使有些拘束，却也不失优雅。

殇不患看他还紧紧抱着琵琶，给他倒了杯茶递到面前，叹道，“不习惯吗？”

“……”

“阿浪以前从没有和外人同住过，所以……”琵琶代替浪巫谣开了口。

“对不起。”浪巫谣局促地道歉。

殇不患闻言，走到窗台边打开了窗户，翻身掠出窗外，扔下一句，“我去买点食物。”

浪巫谣感激地看了殇不患一眼，喝了口茶，渐渐放松下来。

月亮升起的时候，殇不患从街上买了点食物回来，看到窗户虚掩着却没多想，翻窗回了屋，正要招呼浪巫谣吃东西，却看见房间一角的屏风后面，一个纤瘦的人影晃动。屏风上，整整齐齐挂着一排白色的衣饰。

也是第一次与人合住的殇不患，这才反应过来，浪巫谣正在洗漱。为免吓到他，殇不患敲了敲窗框，轻咳了一声，道，“阿浪，我回来了，一会儿吃点东西吧。”

屏风后面传来有些凌乱的水声，不过很快恢复了平静，不一会儿，白衣人穿戴得整整齐齐，带着些水气走到了屏风之外。

殇不患有些奇怪地看了他一眼，没有说话，径自去屏风后洗漱，留下浪巫谣一个人用餐。

此时的天气还有些暖，洗漱完的殇不患和平时一样只松垮地穿了里衣，把外袍挂到一旁，就去桌边吃东西。

却明显看到浪巫谣的动作定格了一下，有些僵硬地倒了杯什么，喝了下去。

“喂，那个是！”殇不患想要阻止却没来得及，看到浪巫谣难受地呛咳起来，急忙上前查看情况。

“殇不患你也太不靠谱了吧！阿浪不能喝酒啊！”

浪巫谣经历了太多，看起来是个青年人的样子，实际却只是个十六七岁的少年，并不是可以随意喝酒的年龄。

“啊……抱歉，是我没注意。”殇不患有些内疚，竟向着琵琶道了歉。

喝下的酒并不多，浪巫谣的脸却有些发红，在椅子上打着晃，眼看着就要倒在桌上。殇不患叹了口气，搀扶着把他放到床上，为他除下外袍，鞋子和头饰，盖好了被子。浪巫谣并没有失去意识，感到殇不患轻柔的动作，平常有些拘谨腼腆，小心地保持距离的浪巫谣却也没有推拒。

把琵琶支在一边，殇不患收拾了一下碗筷，坐在床边的地上，抱着剑也睡了过去。

夜半，殇不患被一阵辗转反侧的声音惊醒。站起身的他，看到浪巫谣正满头细汗，难受地翻着身，一床被子都凌乱地搭在身上，他一时束手无策。

“聆牙，阿浪经常做噩梦吗？”

“偶尔吧，不过他这样的情况我也没见过。”

殇不患疑惑着用手探了探他的额头，并没有发烧，他松了口气，俯身为他拭去汗水，却冷不防被对方用力拽住，整个人摔在了他的身上。

殇不患只来得及撑住自己的身体，以免让浪巫谣受伤，手忙脚乱中，浪巫谣却揽住了他的脖子，不得已贴的更近的他感到了异样，倒抽一口冷气。这……该不会是……

浪巫谣醒来的时候，看到的就是殇不患离得极近的脸，和自己揽住他脖子的手，一时分不清梦境和现实的他愣了愣，随即惶恐地一把推开殇不患。

然后，不出所料地，情急之下的浪巫谣连武功都使了出来，以惊人的速度把自己整个裹进了被子里。

“那个……阿浪？”那个有些颤抖的茧并没有回应他，反而抖得更厉害了。

殇不患看着自己被打湿的里衣下摆，也有些尴尬，此时他只得故作镇定道，“阿浪，不用害怕，这是每个男人都会经历的事。”

茧闻言渐渐止住了颤抖。

“快出来，别闷坏了。”殇不患扯了扯被子，浪巫谣小心翼翼地探出头，却低着头并不敢看他，小声问道，“真的吗？你也……？”

忍着尴尬，殇不患尽量用平静镇定的语气答道，“是啊，我也有过发生这种事的时候，这没什么大不了的。你先自己处理一下，我拿去洗。”

没过多久，一条白皙的手臂颤抖着把揉成一团的里衣递了过来，殇不患要接过衣服的时候，看见那一头的浪巫谣抬头看他。

脸上还带着未干的泪痕，碧色的眼中闪着泪光，还带着些尚未褪尽的情潮。

然后，殇不患就再也没能忘记这双眼。

近来，确定了自己心思的殇不患，陷入了非常严重的自我厌恶情绪之中。

在那件事之后，浪巫谣渐渐不再刻意与他拉开距离了，二人除了心照不宣地不提那天的尴尬之外，相处地越来越亲密了起来，原本总是显得有些孤独的浪巫谣，渐渐也多了笑容，本是令人高兴的事，却让殇不患的自我厌恶变得更加严重。

作为通缉犯，身上多一条掳走公主宠臣的罪名对他来说并不算什么，多一个人多一份力量，本来也是好事一桩。

可偏偏，一向洒脱不羁，什么样出格的事都不当回事的殇不患，却实在无法认同自己对浪巫谣的想法。

想看他，想和他说话，想碰他……

喜欢。

可，那还只是个少年人。看着少年清澈的眼，殇不患却总会想起那晚少年含泪情动的样子。再这样下去，自己到底会做出什么事来，他自己也有些恐惧，却也不愿就此离开这个少年。

“殇？”浪巫谣早已察觉到了殇不患的不妥，犹豫了许久刚鼓起勇气开了口，又有些退缩，只好示意琵琶的言灵替他把话说下去。

“喂，殇不患，你最近怎么怪怪的？病了吗？”

“啊……没事，抱歉，让你担心了。”殇不患晃了晃脑袋，强迫自己别再胡思乱想。

“怎么可能没事？你最近总是刻意躲着阿浪，好像嫌他碍手碍脚一样，你自己说，就阿浪这身武艺，还这么仰慕你，什么都听你的，你几辈子都捡不到这么大个便宜，有什么可不满的？啊啊啊啊啊啊住手别弹！”琵琶不知是有意还是无意地说出的话，令浪巫谣有些脸红地转过身。

是啊，他这么仰慕我，我怎么能……

沉吟了许久，殇不患觉得这样下去确实不是办法，只得面对现实，在浪巫谣的面前站定，认真地对他说：“阿浪，我想，我可能没办法再把你当作搭档了。”

“？”浪巫谣的惊讶有些超出预期，但殇不患还是接着说了下去，“是我的问题，你在我身边，我总是会冒出一些不该有的想法……也许你以后会明白，也许不会，但此刻我必须要离开了……”

“是因为那天的事吗？”浪巫谣没等他说完，拽住了他的手臂。

“呃……”确实有那个原因在，可殇不患说不出口。

“可你不是说，你也会梦见我……这没什么大不了的……？”

“什么？梦见你？”事情不太对劲。

“我会梦见殇，那天也……然后……”浪巫谣红着脸，实在说不下去了。

所以，之前的浪巫谣总是和他刻意保持距离，后来看到只着里衣的他还不小心呛了酒，再后来，醒来的浪巫谣还在梦与现实间迷惑了一瞬……之后，浪巫谣完全曲解了殇不患的意思。

殇不患揉了揉太阳穴，头一次觉得自己的脑子实在是不够用。

“阿浪，我就说这个迟钝的家伙完全没发现你喜欢他，我没说错吧啊啊啊啊啊住手住手！”

听到琵琶的话，殇不患的脑子变成了一团浆糊，向来是行动派的他，完全凭借本能把浪巫谣揽进了怀里，然后又有些不舍地松开一点，双手按着他的肩。

“阿浪，抱歉，这话应该由我来说才对。”殇不患温柔地看着有些脸红的少年，“我可能没办法再把你当作搭档了，因为，我喜欢你。”

说完，殇不患看到了近在咫尺的浪巫谣的笑容。只要能时常看到这个笑容，就什么都值了。


	2. Chapter 2

然而，二人的相恋，却并没有让殇不患的心理压力减轻多少，也许反而更加不好办了。

坚持着要等到浪巫谣成年的时候，才能真正拥有他的殇不患，觉得这颇有给自己添堵之嫌，却并没有打算改变原则。

对此一无所知的浪巫谣，却总是挑战着殇不患的耐性，平时还能强自镇定，但喜欢被他拥着入眠这一点，却让殇不患觉得有些棘手，也只能抱着他摸摸他的头，腹诽着铁人的耐性可能也不过如此。

迎来浪巫谣十八岁生日的这天，虽然二人天天都在一起，殇不患还是被此刻的浪巫谣惊艳到说不出话来。  
一改平素的白衣打扮，浪巫谣换上了一身火红的装扮。

去保养乐器的店铺把聆牙里里外外擦拭一新，换上了新的弦，二人又去了街市上买了食材和酒。一路上，旁人赞叹的目光，让殇不患颇为得意。  
做了几样浪巫谣爱吃的小菜，看他吃得高兴，殇不患给他浅浅地倒了一杯酒。

虽不是殇不患平时爱喝的烈酒，但清冽的酒液，还是让浪巫谣有了些醉意。殇不患轻抚着他脸上的红晕，总觉得眼前的一切都美到不真实。

在浪巫谣打算和平时一样，让殇不患拥着入睡的时候，殇不患终于发现了一个问题。他并没有告诉浪巫谣，他打算“拥有”他究竟是什么意思。因为对方还是个少年而小心保护着的殇不患，有些为难了起来。

“殇……？”浪巫谣也发现了他和平时有些不同，带着醉意的眼看向了他。

“不，没事，睡吧。”殇不患轻吻了一下浪巫谣的额头，心想这种事也急不来，就打算和平时那样先睡下。

然而，带着醉意的浪巫谣却是睡不着了。

“殇……”

“怎么？”

“热……”这么说着，却不愿离开殇不患的怀抱，只是倚着他，看向他的眼神，让殇不患眼前又一次闪现出那夜的光景。

已经没有思考的余裕了，怀里的身躯越发火热，再也无法忍耐的殇不患，有些急切地吻上了他的唇。

被夺取呼吸的浪巫谣只是一瞬的诧异，随即闭上眼，沉浸在殇不患的气息中，有些生涩地回应着，随之而来的是殇不患更加狂乱的吻，和在他喘气的同时攻进他的口中肆虐的舌。

尝试将手探进浪巫谣的里衣，却引来了一阵有些害怕的颤抖。殇不患觉得自己有些急进，刚要抽回手，浪巫谣却隔着里衣握住了他的手背。

手慢慢滑上了他的背脊，殇不患轻柔地褪去他的里衣，而浪巫谣只是把脸埋在殇不患的颈窝，轻颤着有些无措。

流连着他光滑的背，殇不患轻吻着浪巫谣的脸颊，慢慢用吻找到他的唇，轻舔了一下他的唇角，然后用自己的唇覆了上去。

浪巫谣回吻着，无处安放的手攀上了殇不患的后颈，得到回应的殇不患干脆扯开自己的里衣扔了出去，将浪巫谣紧紧搂在怀里。

贴着殇不患坚实的胸膛，浪巫谣沉醉在绵长的吻中，却在殇不患的指尖划过他胸前的时候轻喘出声。

指尖并没有停留，而是一下一下地轻轻擦过他胸前的花蕾，浪巫谣有些不满足地想要迎合上去，却又羞怯地克制着自己，矛盾着不知如何是好。

“唔……嗯……！！”在他由于矛盾有些走神的时候，花蕾突然被殇不患的手指捏住，轻揉慢捻的动作让浪巫谣不自已地挺直了背，却不料殇不患放开了他的唇，借机将自己垫在他的背后，让他的上身交叠斜靠在自己的胸膛。从背后抱住他的时候，夺取了两边花蕾的控制权。

“殇……呜……”浪巫谣抓紧了殇不患的手臂，由着他放肆地抚摸自己的胸前，在自己的肩背上烙下一个个的吻，渐渐放松了下来。殇不患试图把手探到他的下身，却被紧张地阻住，情急之下浪巫谣出手如电，二人竟以单手对了几招。

“阿浪……”殇不患苦笑着，“抱歉，吓到你了。”

浪巫谣红着脸低下头，也觉得自己在这种情况下突然对招是有些糟糕，拉过殇不患的手环住自己的腰，然后扯过一旁的被子把二人盖住。

“殇……不要看我……”在殇不患耳边的细语，覆盖在被子里的手又握住了殇不患的手臂，在他抚着自己腰际之时，轻轻往下推了一下。

得到了鼓励的殇不患摸索着松开了他的腰带，然后，将碍事的衣物，连同自己的，一起扔出了床外。

“呜——！”下身早已挺翘了起来，第一次被疼爱的陌生感让浪巫谣的身体一阵战栗。细腻的触感让殇不患忘记了这个身体的青涩，颇具技巧地爱抚着。

“唔……殇，不要……啊，啊啊！不行，不……哈啊——！”怀中的人哭喊出声，殇不患的手中一片濡湿。

回过神的浪巫谣捂住自己的脸，像是做了坏事等待责罚般低着头。殇不患松开搂着他腰的手，揉了揉他的头发，拉开他捂着脸的手，抬起他的下巴。

“巫谣，别怕。”说着，轻柔地吻了上去。

殇不患一片湿滑的那只手绕过他的腿侧，下探的同时打开了他的一条腿，另一只手从颈侧抚过前胸，停留在他的腰腹游移着。

还在余韵之中的浪巫谣无力地任由殇不患摆弄他的身体，却在殇不患的手指触碰到他最隐秘的地方时，害怕地紧紧抓住了殇不患的手臂。

“殇……那里……呜…”

“是巫谣可爱的地方……”

殇不患的手指一下一下地试探着，同时紧了紧手臂，将已经打开的腿抬高到他的胸口，而后将在他身下试探着的手指就着湿液的润滑，探进了一截。

“呜……”

青涩的身体富有弹性，紧窄的甬道密密地包裹住殇不患的手指，本打算让浪巫谣慢慢适应的殇不患，有些难耐地加快了手指的动作。

“慢……慢一点……疼……”浪巫谣绷紧了自己的身体，殇不患停下动作，用另一只手爱抚着他又挺立起来的尖端，轻舔他的耳垂，在他的身体渐渐放松下来的时候，又向深处推进了一截。

“嗯……呜……！”浪巫谣渐渐适应了异物感，发出细碎的呻吟，以为这就是极限的他渐渐迎合了起来，却被殇不患辗转巡梭的手指触碰到某一点的时候全身一阵酥麻。

“哈啊——啊…嗯…不患……”控制不住地喊出愉悦的声音，迎来的是更多的手指反复攻向同一点，浪巫谣渐渐失去了对自己身体的控制，带着魔音的呻吟也渐渐让殇不患的动作失控，就在殇不患打算用最后一点理智控制住自己的动作时，身体不受控制的浪巫谣，本打算握住他手臂的手却落到了他的腿间。

“嘶……”殇不患舒服地长出一口气，而浪巫谣被手中的热度和触感吓了一跳，想要移开手，自己身下传来的快感却让他咬了咬唇，握上了殇不患的火热，学着他的动作抚弄了起来。

“巫谣……”殇不患不能自已地就着他握住的手挺动起腰身，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。两人都见了汗，身上的被子变得有些碍手碍脚，殇不患一点也不想离开浪巫谣的身体，干脆运起内力把被子震开，散落到了地上。

感到一瞬凉意的浪巫谣睁开眼，惊呼出声。眼前，他自己的一条腿曲起，挺着腰毫无保留地迎合着殇不患的侵犯，身下挺翘的那处被粗糙的大手揉捏着，自己最羞耻的地方贪婪地吞吐着殇不患的手指，而自己的手，还揉弄着他的……

“殇……别看我，不要…嗯…哈啊——”浪巫谣推拒着，然而，殇不患看着眼前的景色挪不开视线，不自觉地加快了手指进犯的动作，深深浅浅地律动着，另一只手还故意用茧子一下一下地擦过他翘起的尖部。

湿滑的甬道传来淫靡的水声，浪巫谣喘息着，羞怯地偏过头，克制着自己的声音低低地啜泣。听到哭声的殇不患意识到了对方的慌乱和不安，停下了动作，放开他的身体。

翻身将他压在身下，殇不患温柔地搂住他，细细地看着他潮红的脸颊和散开的橙红色发丝，一遍遍地告白，吻过他紧闭的眼，轻啄着他微张的唇，直到他回应起自己的时候，低头给了他一个深情而绵长的吻，同时用自己的腿分开他的双腿，将自己已经有些胀痛的下身抵在他的入口。

“殇……”带着未干的泪痕，情动的眼中一片水雾，与那一晚重叠在了一起。

“呜……疼！好疼……”只是刺入了一小截，浪巫谣的手紧紧抓住殇不患的前臂，难受得又哭了出来。

殇不患有些无奈地想，阿浪是第一次，要接受自己果然比较困难，虽然自己很难受，却不想让他受伤。犹豫着要退出他身体的时候，浪巫谣的双腿却环住了他的腰，挡住了他的去路。

“巫谣？”

“……不患……我……抱我……”浪巫谣说得非常小声，却还是清清楚楚地传达给了殇不患。看着浪巫谣难受地咬着嘴唇，殇不患爱怜地摸了摸他的脸颊，示意他咬住自己的肩。

肩上被咬着，却并没有预期的那样疼，浪巫谣在这种情况下依然留了力，生怕咬伤自己，殇不患心疼地尽量放缓了攻势，直到将自己完全没入浪巫谣的身体时，长出了一口气。

被火烫的内壁严丝合缝地包裹着，殇不患全力忍耐着想要将身下的人狠狠贯穿的欲望，尽量轻柔地动作着，浪巫谣随之发出一连串的轻喘。

“巫谣，疼吗？不要硬撑，疼的话就咬我。”

浪巫谣摇了摇头，想说句没事，体内的那一点刚好被擦过，毫无防备的他整个身体都弓了起来，双手紧紧抱住了殇不患坚实的背。

殇不患在那一处流连着缓慢厮磨，身下的人全身酥麻，颤抖着发出了好听的呻吟，渐渐控制不住变得越来越大声，终于，随着一声喘息——“不患……快、快些……”

殇不患脑中最后一根弦也被崩断了。

再也无法控制自己，已经失去了思考能力，殇不患腰下的动作越来越大，不知疲惫般一遍遍地贯穿着浪巫谣，直到自己释放在他的体内，才发现身下的人不知何时早已泄了身，晕了过去。

有些抱歉地亲了亲他的额头，殇不患将二人清理干净，温柔地搂住他睡了过去。

早晨，确认了浪巫谣没有发烧，殇不患放下心来，静静看着他的睡脸，等待他醒来。

“唔……殇？”浪巫谣睁开眼，便看到近在咫尺的殇不患，还有些茫然的他想要动一动，却发现一阵酸痛，伴着昨夜的记忆，从四肢百骸袭来。

“……抱歉，弄疼你了。”

浪巫谣满面通红，不敢再看殇不患，却使劲力气蜷起身，钻进殇不患的怀里，把脸埋在他的胸口。

“巫谣，好可爱。”殇不患笑了起来，摸了摸他的头，温柔地抱住他。

“可爱什么的……又不是小孩子。”浪巫谣轻轻嘟囔着，舒服地蜷在殇不患的怀里。

“是啊，已经变成大人了呢。”

后来，殇不患偶尔会怀念起那个羞涩的少年人，而身边已经长成一个出色的青年的浪巫谣，却总是在这种时候跨坐在他的腿上，问他到底喜欢什么样的自己。

从什么时候开始，有些羞涩的那个人竟变成了自己呢？


End file.
